


A visit

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Friendship [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gallavich, Gallavich Endgame, M/M, One Shot, Prison, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Trevor visits Mickey in prison.





	A visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic about a Trevor/ Mickey relationship.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink later?”  
“Just a drink?”  
“Well let’s see how the evening goes.” Trevor joked.  
“Um in that case, no. No thanks. I can’t. Sorry.”  
“Why not? You’ve been out less than a week red, you seeing someone else already?”  
“Not already. Still. Mickey.”  
“Your ex who went to prison? And then escaped? Who took you to the Mexican border? Who you left there? You’re back together? How the fuck did that happen?"  
"He was my cell mate"  
"You are fucking kidding me? That's fucked up"  
“We’re together. It’s not fucked up”  
“Oh please explain to me how this is healthy.”  
“You don’t understand.”  
“Damn right I don’t understand. You’ve gone back to this thug when he’s still in jail? What the actual fuck?”  
“Yes.” Ian took a deep breath. “Mickey and I broke up. And then he went to prison. But I never stopped loving him. I thought that I could just get over him and carry on. But as you saw that didn’t work at all. I thought dating other guys would fill the void but it didn’t. I am sorry about that, Trevor. And when he came back I knew straight away that he would always be my world. But I let him go to Mexico alone because I couldn’t saddle him with my shit, Trev. I wouldn’t have my meds and I’d just be a burden. We wouldn’t be free. So I came back and I tried to make peace with you. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I honestly thought we had a chance. You're a good man - The best man I know, Trev. But I still felt empty. I tried to fill it with good deeds and then with the whole gay Jesus thing but it just got twisted and broken. I was angry and frightened and ill”

Ian took a deep breath and continued.

“And then I went to jail. And there he was. Like my guardian angel. He was there and suddenly I wasn’t frightened any more. Trevor I know you don’t want to hear this and I’m sorry but it was as if we’d never been apart. I got out earlier. 18 months earlier than Mickey. But I promised I’d wait for him. “  
“He asked you to wait?”  
“No. He didn’t ask. I’ve decided. He didn’t have to be there, Trev. He made a deal so that he could be with me. To protect me whilst I was inside. He could have stayed in Mexico and been safe. But he gave up his freedom. For me.”  
“Say that again”  
“Mickey gave up his freedom to be with me in prison. And to make sure I was taking my meds I think” Ian smiled ruefully. “He was always very firm about that.”  
“So did Mickey tell you all that?” Trevor tried but couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.  
“No. No he didn’t" The doctor had, when Ian was getting his final check over by the in house shrink.

“I want to wait. Mickey said what ever happens in this 18 months happens and we will both get tested on his release day”  
Ian’s face lit up whenever he mentioned Mickey’s name. Trevor had tried to ignore it but it was there written all over his face.

“That kinda lets him off the hook.”  
Ian snorted “Sex in prison is more about power than actual sex. He wouldn’t be doing it for fun.“  
Trevor’s eyebrows furrowed as he struggled with everything.  
“So you think you owe him?”  
“I love him, Trevor. I don’t know if you get a love of your life. But if you do, Mickey’s mine.“  
Trevor digested all this information.  
“So” Said Trevor. “I can’t help but wonder why you’re here?”  
Ian looked sheepish “I hoped you might be able to help me get a job”

Trevor looked at the redhead. He looked older after his 18 month stint in prison but he still had that open beautiful face that Trevor had fallen in love with.  
“I don’t know.” He said finally. “Let me have a think about it”  
“Thanks Trevor.”

Dear Mickey

You’re probably wondering why you’re getting a letter from a stranger. I’m a friend of Ian’s and I’d like to visit you sometime if that would be ok. If so please put me on your visiting list and I’ll come by.

Thanks  
Trevor Fletcher

 

Trevor wasn’t sure why he’d sent the note, but he was even more surprised that Mickey had agreed to him visiting. He hadn’t thought he’d ever actually go, but here he was, walking in to Beckman Correctional and signing in to visit one “Mikhailo Milkovich.” He was shown to an outside space and a table. And he waited. Eventually a short stocky young man appeared. Black hair and blue eyes against pale skin. Despite his short stature he walked like he was 7ft tall and Trevor noticed a number of other prisoners visibly shrinking away from him. He arrived at Trevor’s table.  
“So you’re Trevor?”  
“Yeah. I’m Trevor.”  
"Is Ian OK?”  
Mickey looked really worried and Trevor was surprised to find he felt guilty for causing it, so he immediately said  
“Yeah yeah. Ian’s fine. He’s looking for a job and just so you know, he’s waiting for you.“  
“I didn’t ask him to.”  
“I know but he wants to anyway”  
Mickey sat down across from Trevor.  
“Do you love him?”  
“No. I mean I think I did before and he’s an amazing fuck” Trevor noted with some satisfaction the flash of jealousy on Mickey’s face. “But not now. Not any more”  
“Okay” Mickey’s face was impassive. “So why are you here?”  
“ I.... I ... I think I wanted to make sure Ian wasn’t being played. Even though we’re not together, I still care for him.”

Mickey nodded.  
“It’s OK, you know, if you do. Love him. People fall in love with Ian. Hell even my sister was in love with him.”  
“Well I’m not. We’re friends. But he told me quite the romantic yarn about you and him”  
Mickey’s eyes narrowed.  
“Did he now, and do you hope the ‘yarn’ is true or not. “  
“Honestly? I have no idea, but I think I need to know which.”  
Mickey looks around “Truth is a bit thin on the ground round here.”  
He stared at Trevor trying to decide whether to trust him or send him packing. Ian thought a lot of him, that he knew. Well that was that then. He sighed. He knew he’d already lost that argument.  
“OK here’s the truth. It wouldn’t matter, you know, if Ian wanted to be with me or not. I will always love him. I’ve known it for years.” Mickey was looking at his hands as he spoke, almost to himself. “Tried to run away from it for most of that time. But if he needs me I will always do whatever I can to get to him.”  
“Even if that means going back to prison?”  
Mickey raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck do you know about that?”  
Trevor was surprised at the change in tone. He held his hands up to placate Mickey.  
“Only what Ian told me. That you turned yourself in, so you could be in here with him”  
Mickey’s face was shocked. “Ian told you that? The fuck?”  
Trevor looked at Mickey carefully. His shock that Ian knew was real. And he wasn’t happy about it.  
“Yeah.”  
“How the fuck did he find out?”  
“He didn’t say. I thought you’d told him.”  
“I would never....” He stopped. Trevor gave him a little nudge.  
“Never...”  
“I would never say anything to try and force Ian to stay with me. To make him think he owed me.” Mickey sounded disgusted by the idea.  
“So it’s true then?”  
Mickey shrugged and spread his hands out. Trevor could see that was all he was going to get.  
“That’s quite the gesture.”  
“Leave it alone, Trevor. He doesn’t owe me shit. I didn’t do it to get him back.”  
“Then why?”  
“Because I couldn’t live knowing he was in trouble. I did it for me. So I could sleep at night.”  
Trevor stared at this small thug in a yellow jumpsuit. He remembered Ian’s face when talking about Mickey And he suddenly wondered if he would ever have a love like these two.

Visiting time was up. “Thanks for talking to me, Mickey” “Sure. Whatever. Say Hi to Ian. And I’ll see him soon.”

Trevor left feeling happier if a bit more mixed up than before. He had several thoughts running around his brain. Firstly he realised that Mickey loved Ian even more than Ian loved Mickey if that were possible. Secondly, he’d found that he liked Mickey which was the very opposite of what he had expected. And finally, he also wondered how exactly he was going to explain to Ian what he’d done.


End file.
